


The Missing Rogue

by Bad_Wolf_Writings



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Chains, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Shower/pool prompt, Temperature Play, Watersports, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf_Writings/pseuds/Bad_Wolf_Writings
Summary: Rogue awakens stripped and chained in a shower.  What could her captor possibly have in mind?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Bound and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This work displays graphic non-consensual sexual content.

Rogue came too with a pounding in her head. Her muscles ached as her head throbbed. She tried to reach out to press her fingertips against her temple but couldn’t. Rogue’s eyes snapped open to survey the cold iron handcuffs and chain that raised her arms above her head and secured her to a shower head. It was a damn well installed one too as no amount of yanking with all her weight caused it to budge in the slightest amount. The next thing she realized, was that she was entirely naked, her x-men uniform missing. This was the part when a typical woman would fear the possibility of rape, but that didn’t even enter into her mind as a possibility. Why should it when no one could touch her without hurting themselves? She tried to assess her surroundings. The cold tile under her feet was a pale blue, the walls around her had a matching tile. To her left was a frosted glass door, she was definitely in a shower, but it was large, she had a fair amount of space between herself and the walls and door, it was a two-person shower. She tried to see through the frosted glass, but she could barely make out blurs. With her hands tied above her head to the showerhead high above her own head, it was impossible for Rogue to move closer to the glass to try and get a better view.

Her shoulders had a slight soreness building in the muscles. Rogue was being stretched out a little, her arms were stretched out as far as they could, but so long as she didn’t put her weight on her arms, the stretch wasn’t painful. She couldn’t have been unconscious for very long, or at least she couldn’t have been tied to the shower for very long. A creaking noise caught Rogue’s attention and had her trying to see through the frosted glass again. It must have been the door to the bathroom. Soft footsteps padded onto the bathroom floor, moving closer to the shower. The glass door was slid open and someone stepped into the shower with Rogue. Kicking out she tried to do whatever damage she could to her captor but when she caught sight of them she couldn’t help freezing up a bit. They were dressed head to toe in some sort of body suit, a black stretchy fabric with a netted area over the mouth and nose and screens over the eyes. The fabric was skintight stretching over their body like a second skin. _His body_ Rogue realized; a thick cock was clearly visible under the fabric. Unlike a typical spandex bodysuit this one had been sewn so that the cock and balls were in their own sort of sleeve, clearly visible. Now she was starting to get worried.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rogue yelled as he moved closer to her. Before she could try to kick out again, he had a blindfold over her eyes and was knotting it at the back of her head, her dark hair getting stuck in the knot, ripping out and making the back of her head feel tender. Rogue screamed out again, but her captor took advantage of her open mouth, jamming a thick ball gag between her teeth and buckling it at the base of her skull. Rogue let out an indignant shriek as she tried to kick out again, but her feet didn’t make contact with anything other than the tiled walls. Her captor made no attempt to speak to her, his silence made it impossible for Rogue to find him. She even wondered if he had left. By this point her heart was thundering in her chest, her panic increasing, breathes coming out in gasps around her gag as her breasts heaved, ample boobs bouncing as she shook and tried to get a breath.

Minutes passed with her hearing and feeling nothing, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she convinced herself he must’ve left, and she was alone. _Gambit’ll be looking for me_ she thought, consoling herself that her boyfriend and teammate would have to realize she was missing and she had no doubt he’d tear apart the city trying to find her. Finally, she had calmed down, her muscles untensing and breathing slower. The soreness in her shoulders lessened somewhat as she relaxed in her restraints, finding a better way to distribute her weight. She spent a few more minutes just focusing on her breathing. But then the showerhead turned on, icy water soaking her hair and body. She shivered and cried out around her gag. Goosebumps raised along her flesh, her nipples hardening as she continued to shiver and shake. The water was like ice, striking against her exposed flesh, her tied wrists keeping her from being able to move out of the stream. And then it was switched off, leaving Rogue shivering and dripping.

Something cold and tight was clamped onto her hardened nipple, seconds later her other nipple was given the same treatment. A heavy chain hung down from the two clamps, weighing them slightly so that they pulled on her nipples. But the weight was relieved after a moment, but the relief was brief, as the chain was hooked to a higher point on the wall, pulling on her nipples. The pain wasn’t bad, it was more of a discomfort, but she knew it would worsen over time. She screamed in horror when a finger pushed back her hood, exposing her clitoris so that a third clamp could be placed on the sensitive bundle of nerves. That chain was hooked to the chains on her nipples, keeping a constant pull on all three. The pressure on her clit felt more intense, but it was also not painful, yet. She couldn’t see, but she could hear her captor moving around the bathroom, a cabinet door opened, jars and bottles were rifled through, and then the cabinet was shut, and he returned to her. He was close, Rogue could almost feel the cloth of his body suit as he reached a hand around her, rubbing something ice cold onto her nipples. Then he stepped back.

The cold cream on her nipples made her shiver, it felt like she had on clamps made from ice. It hurt, but only for a second, then it started becoming a pleasant warmth, and for a minute it actually felt good. Then it started to get hot. It was a slow change, so gradual she didn’t notice until it started to hurt. And right then, when she had just started squirming from the pain of the cream on her nipples, a finger was rubbing that cream onto her clit and labia. Rogue tried to plead through her gag, she didn’t care about pride now, she just wanted it off her before it started burning. She didn’t think she could handle the pain she felt on her nipples now on her clit and pussy lips. A scream was torn rough from her throat when a large glob of the cream was pressed into her vagina, coating her inner walls in a huge amount of the cream. He pulled his finger out and Rogue whined pitifully as the cream on her clit was starting to turn hot. Then she felt his finger and that awful cream being stuck up her ass. Rogue started sobbing, she didn’t think she could survive the pain she knew was coming. _Not there, please not there._

Her blindfold was being drenched in her tears, she had that painful pinch of the clamps on her nipples and clit and the cream was burning against her most sensitive skin and inside of her as well. The pain was so overwhelming she was barely aware of her captor leaving, only when the door to the bathroom shut did she realize she was alone now, tied up and being tortured with this cream and clamps and entirely alone. There was no hope of being released, not when her captor wasn’t in the room and she had no idea when he would return. By this point the idea of Gambit, Wolverine or any of the X-Men saving her was gone. The blindfold was cool from her tears, which seemed endless as pain steadily grew. A soreness was spreading in her wrists and shoulders from her chains, she tried shifting her weight for some relief, but that shift made the chains on her nipples and clit pull more. A desperation was starting to fill her, Rogue needed relief. She tried to lean back; the clamps pulled harder. Frowning, Rogue moved back to a more comfortable position and tried to steel her nerve.

Rogue figured that if she yanked hard and fast enough she should be able to yank off the clamps. She was sure it would hurt terribly, but it couldn’t hurt for too long. _Right?_ Taking a few deep breathes, Rogue prepared herself and then she threw herself backwards. A scream tore from her throat as her sensitive nipples and clit throbbed from the exertion, but the clamps remained in place. Immediately, she moved to take off as much of the pressure on the clamps as she could, it put far more weight on arms, but at the moment it was the best option. Her body was shaking from the experience, the pain was sharp and pounding with her heartbeat. A slickness was dripping down her thighs from the all the overwhelming sensations. For a few minutes, before the throbbing died down, Rogue couldn’t even feel the burning from the cream. As the pain from her relief attempt diminished, the burning sensation came back accompanied by a dulled soreness from the clamps and a sharp pain in her arms. She tried shifting to every position possible, but none gave any great amount of relief.

Time ticked away, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours, the pain and stimulation made it impossible for Rogue to accurately judge the passage of time. All she knew was the pain and the slickness between her legs that she tried to ignore. Finally, slowly the burning began to abate, much to her relief. It continued to fade until it was gone sometime later. It was around that time; Rogue heard the door open again. She could feel a hand tangle into her hair and pull her head back, so her face was turned upwards. A dull squeak sounded as the shower knob was turned back on, ice water once more jetting out of the shower head. With her head forced upwards, Rogue had to focus on controlling her breathing, so she didn’t drown with her gag and blindfold. Then she felt something press against her. The spandex covering him kept him safe from her deadly skin as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet folds. Rogue shivered, trying to move her hips away from her, but between her chained arms and clamped clit and nipples she really couldn’t move very much without hurting herself. And he knew.

It was with an agonizing slowness as he rubbed himself against her, her wetness making the fabric slicker so he could penetrate her more easily. Her unwanted arousal was going to make it easier for her captor to rape her. Rogue felt hopeless, deflated as that occurred to her.

He finally seemed to decide that his covered cock had enough of her slick on him to start penetrating her. It was a slow, awful and agonizing as it was drawn out. He dragged his tip along her folds until it was positioned over her opening. He pushed slowly, with very little pressure, just teasing against her untouched opening. It would be tight, especially with the fabric increasing the friction, so lubrication wouldn’t make a significant difference. He was patient, slowly increasing the pressure he was using to try and slip his tip into her. His covered hands came to grip her hips tightly, trying to make it easier to breach her.

After several minutes of accomplishing nothing but putting a painful pressure on Rogue’s opening, he seemed to decide he would need to be a little rougher or he’d never manage to enter her. His grip on her hips tightened as he pulled her against him at the same time he pushed into her. It was hard, but Rogue screamed as he finally managed to push his tip into her tight little hole. Having never before been penetrated, Rogue didn’t have much elasticity yet, her opening simply wasn’t able to stretch as easily and painlessly as others. This led to her being painfully aware of the pressure as he had pushed against her, but inside her the pain was worse. Her opening had been stretched and she felt the burning pain with just as much awareness as she felt his covered cock just beyond her opening. The fabric was scratchy against her inner walls as he just waited patiently until she adjusted enough for him to push deeper.

Finally he started shallow thrusts, slowly gaining inch after inch and he pushed in and out in small motions. Bit by bit he pushed deeper into her, first an inch past his tip, then two, three, then halfway in. With this accomplish he started to thrust a little deeper and a little faster, making twice the progress as he worked himself the rest of the way into her. He just held himself buried to the hilt in her as he enjoyed the feeling of being completely inside of her, even if he needed a layer of fabric between them to keep him safe. Then pulled almost completely out so he could enjoy breaching her again as she shook in the cold water. This time he thrust even harder and even faster. He worked up his pace, harder and faster until he was going at a pace that made his nerves fire pleasurably as he rocketed against her tightness. He didn’t think he’d ever experienced such tightness on any other women. She was so experienced she didn’t even think to try and relax her muscles to make the assault easier for her body to handle, but he wasn’t complaining. It felt incredible.

It wasn’t too much longer now. He was feeling a tingling in his body as he got closer and closer to release, before he found it. His fingers dig into her as he forced himself even deeper than he had managed before, his tip bumping roughly into her cervix, so that when he came, his seed was shot deep into her uterus. Rogue’s body froze. The water belting her bare skin was icy, but something felt different as the man rammed into her. He seemed rougher more erratic, and then with a final, awful thrust he went so deep she felt pain in some part of her she had never been aware of before, but now it burned and even worse soon a thick warmth was shot deep into her. She could feel it low in her stomach, an awful fullness and warmth that made the tight skin of her toned stomach feel even tighter. Her body jerked in surprise, the clamps yanking against her most sensitive parts again, the pain and stimulation coiled tightly inside of her.

Her muscles spasmed as she experienced her first orgasm, seconds after the man had cum deep inside of her uterus. There had never been needed to worry for it before, but with an awful horror Rogue realized she wasn’t on birth control and this man had cum so deeply inside of her. She felt even more aware of the warmth and thickness of his seed as it sat heavily in her stomach. He pulled out, her cervix swelled shut, blocking the cum inside as the last remains of him cum were squeezed out of spasming tight walls, leading a small amount to rub out against her walls as he exited her. Continuing to drip down her thighs after he stepped away from her and turned off the water. Rogue’s legs felt numb, she would’ve collapsed if not for the chain holding her arms up. He left her there, numb, sore and chained. The bathroom door once more closing behind him, only this time, he turned off the light, leaving Rogue in pain, alone in the dark, and utterly defiled.


	2. All Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New tortures await.  
> Ropes and Domination prompt

Rogue felt freezing, although the ice-cold water had been turned off, icy droplets were still sliding down her skin, her hair still thoroughly soaked. She shivered, the only warmth coming from the semen that still sat in her uterus and coated her vaginal walls, dripping down her thighs. Rogue preferred the cold of the water over the warmth of the cum immensely. She felt disgusted, gagging from her revulsion, if she had had anything in her stomach she would’ve vomited. She pressed her thighs together, wanting to wipe off the semen, instead she only accomplished in smearing it across her thighs. She felt another gagging fit build up. And those damn clamps were still in place. Rogue felt a sob thick and heavy in her throat. She almost wanted to try and escape the clamps again, but the memory of the pain from her earlier attempt was still fresh, she didn’t want to feel that again. She had no choice but to consign herself to waiting for that bastard to return.

It had to have been hours, the cum on her thighs had crusted and her body had dried, thick waves of her hair only slightly damp. But there was no window, no clock, no way of gauging time outside of how her exhausted and pained body felt. Which wasn’t exactly a reliable method of tracking time. Rogue’s hand hung low, her body slumped as much as it could with the chains and clamps still in place. Her nipples and clit were mostly feeling numb and tingly now. But at that moment the worse feeling was the homesickness. She wanted more than anything to be out of this wretched place, back at the institute in the room she shared with Remy, curled up in her twin bed, with him only a foot away on his. She wanted Emma’s stupid telepathic couples counseling. Hell, she would even take Mystique’s loving but misguided interference in her life right now. She missed her Momma, both of them actually. She missed those days when she was little and living with Mystique and Irene. It had actually been a pretty happy time of her life. If she got out of this, she was going to make up with Mystique no matter what it took. And they could go have a picnic at Irene’s grave, have the three of them together for the first time in years.

The bathroom door opened, finally, distracting Rogue from her nostalgic musings. The shower door slid open and he stepped in behind her. She could hear him reach past her, feel the spandex covering his arm brush against the skin of her side. His hand came to rest lightly on her breast, fingers against the clamp. He unclipped it and let the clamp on its chain fall and clack against the shower tile. Barely seconds later the blood rushed back to her nipple and Rogue bit back a sob as pain and heat rushed in with it, the numbness banished almost immediately. His covered chest pressed against her bare back as his other hand came to rest on her other breast, unclipping it just as quickly, another clack as it too bounced against the tile, still connected to whatever had attached the chain to the wall, still attached to her clit.

His fingers began to message her breasts, rubbing her sore nipples and enjoying the impressive weight of her breasts. Eventually, one of his hands began to skim downwards, stopping at the clamp on her clit. In a fit of sadism, he toyed with the clamp on her clit. Feeling came back even without taking the clamp off, he wanted until she was squirming, shamefully aroused by the sensations of pleasure that sparked beneath the pain. She felt it coiling within her again, building and building and then… then he yanked clamp off.

Rogue screamed as the intensity of the pain overcame her, pushing her to orgasm as her nerve endings fired insanely from the sensations it caused. Her body shook violently, back arching pushing herself into his hands as she gasped and moaned under the gag, tears once more soaking into her blindfold. It was far more intense than the one before, which had been the only other one she had ever experienced. She couldn’t deny the pleasure radiating through her, so she tried to deny the presence, to find some small escape. Rogue pretended she was in Gambit’s arms, pretended she could smell his scent, leather and soap and smoke. Pretended if she looked over her shoulder she’d meet his red and black eyes and be safe in his strong arms. Exhaustion swept over her and her body went slack as she lost consciousness.

Awakening, Rogue found herself finally out of the bathroom, but she wasn’t sure this knew situation was any better. She was once more bound, but very differently from before. There was some kind of rope, made of braided threads of something soft and smooth. She had a loop of the rope securely around her waist, one thin, knotted length had been attached on both ends of her waist, keeping it securing pressed into her slit and ass, any movement caused the knots to shift in position and rub against her. Her ankles had rope around each of them, also connect the length at her waist, making it impossible for her to rise off her knees, the only movement possible was shifting her ass up or, making the knots rub against her in a way that felt as awful as it did pleasurable, she was far too sensitive from the earlier events so the slightest movement was intense. A length of rope tied her wrists to her shoulders, connecting to a series of ropes bound tightly around her breasts, squeezing them and making them even more prominent. These were also connected to the rope around her waist. It was impossible from her to move off her hands and knees, like she was pretending to be a dog. There was even a collar, tight around her neck, with dogs’ tags that jangled when she moved, and a length of rope tied from it to the bars of the kennel she was locked inside.

She was actually locked in a kennel. That was a thought that seemed stuck in her head at the moment. Rogue felt completely dumbfounded at the suggestion of her current position, tied into doggy position inside an actual wire and plastic kennel with a padlock keeping the door securely shut. It had obviously been built for a large dog, but not a human. The plastic beneath her hands and knees was hard and unforgiving, making her sore from where she was forced to put her weight on it. Her back skimmed the cold wire frame above her and if she moved the slightest bit she would skim the wire frame on all sides of her. Assuming she hadn’t been tied in place so securely, there wasn’t room to sit up, to turn around, or to even lie flat. The blindfold from before was gone, the ball gag had been changed out for a ring gag. She could stick out her tongue, but she couldn’t close her mouth, lips and teeth pressed open as wide as possible. Rogue shifted her weight, looking for a weakness in the ropes. There was none, all she accomplished was getting her still swollen and sore clit and labia rubbed against the knotted rope.

The room she was in was mostly bare, likely a basement considering the cement walls and tiled floor, with tall, wide steps leading up to a heavy metal door. This room had no windows, the only light coming from a bare bulb swinging above her, casting a flickering light. She could make out a few other heavy metal doors set into the walls of the large room around her. The room was a good size, her crate took up a corner, but the rest of the room was empty. There was a click, and then the metal door leading to the floor above was pushed open, the man coming down the steps, holding a cardboard box in his arms. “Ah, my little Rogue Bitch is awake,” he said, dry amusement coloring his voice as he descended the stairs. Rogue’s body froze, she wanted to be angry and vicious, but she still felt pain from earlier, still felt the dried cum on her thighs. He was still in his spandex suit, but where his dick had been covered in the same material earlier was seemingly been changeable was every vein on his shaft and balls were plainly visible through the clear latex that covered his manhood now. Not a centimeter of skin was uncovered, but that was all that was visible, even his eyes were still obscured behind some kind of screens set into the mask.

Rogue wanted to be angry, but all she could feel was paralyzing fear as he set the box down in the middle of the room and continued toward her. He pulled a key ring from a pocket hidden into a seam of his suit and shifted the keys in his hand as he closed the distance between them. The padlock gave way with a click as he turned the key, swinging the door wide open. Taking hold of the rope attached to her collar, he yanked her out of the kennel and onto the tiled floor. It was cold beneath her bare skin, making her shiver. She discovered there was enough leeway in the ropes for her to crawl awkwardly on her hands and knees, but sitting up or even laying down was impossible, even out of the confining crate. Keeping one hand on her leash he opened the box and took out a ceramic bowl and set it in front of Rogue. A pinch of anger sparked in her icy fear when she realized it was a water bowl, for a dog. He took a large water bowl and set it next to the bowl. “Thirsty?” he asked, nodding toward the bowl and water bottle. Rogue gave him a cold glare, if it weren’t for the gag she might have a few choice words for him.

All Rogue saw was a blur, she heard his hand make contact with her face before she felt it. The slap stung, an itchy, tingly stinging that settled in her cheek, no doubt a red mark was forming. “I don’t expect attitude from my pets, you’re no exception Bitch. Now then, if you want water whine like the little bitch you are,” he said sternly. _Pets?_ She thought horrified. _Does he actually intend to keep me like a dog?_ Rogue found herself infinitely preferring being tied up in the shower, with him silent. That torture was better than this new hell. Her heart thundered in her chest, she fell still, silent, more afraid than she had ever been. When she didn’t give him the desired response he punished her again, this time with two slaps, each harder than the one before it. Rogue was shaking, cool tears easing the stinging pain on the left side of her face. He didn’t ask again, remaining silent and waiting for her to either respond or remain silent. Rogue tried to whine, to save herself from more punishment, well aware that he could be far more creative than simply slapping her and not wanting to find out what else he might have in mind. It was a pitiful sound, more like a broken squeak than any whine, but it seemed to be enough.

He caressed the back of her head gently, “Good girl,” he cooed. He twisted the cap off the bottle and poured the water into the bowl. “You want something, you whine. We can work on improving that with time, as well as installing some other habits a good little bitch should have.” He pushed her head down gently, showing her that he intended for her to bend down the little she could and drink from the bowl like a dog. Rogue’s hesitation was brief, too much pain was too fresh in her mind for her to be rebellious right now. It was difficult with the ropes, she couldn’t move her torso above the starting position, but if she brought her head down and her ass up she was able to lean down, so her lips were just above the water, a tear spilled down and caused the water to ripple. Shakily, Rogue stuck out her tongue and tried to use the muscle to scoop water into her mouth. With the gag preventing her from closing her mouth swallowing was just as difficult to figure out as how to scoop water into her mouth with her tongue was. It took some time, but she was eventually able to figure out how to swallow a couple mouthfuls, but with a small puddle having formed around the water bowl, as well as a good amount dripping down the lower half of her face onto her breasts and hands.

Cooing at her once more for being a good girl he stroked her ass, still stuck in the air as her face hovered just an inch or so above the water in the bowl. Rogue was feeling sick again, physically revolted by her situation and the man touching her, speaking to her as if she weren’t a human. As a mutant she was used to being seen as less than human, but this was far worse than any discrimination she had experienced. “Bad little bitches get punished; good little bitches get rewarded. Would you like a reward for being a good little bitch?” he asked, putting a hand on her back to keep her in her current position when she tried to maneuver herself back to her original position. When she didn’t immediately respond, he asked, “What do you do when you want something?” She felt the blood drain from her face as she immediately attempted a hoarse whine, fearful that her lapse would result in another punishment.

He seemed to know what she was thinking as he gently stroked her ass again. “It’s ok, Little Bitch, you’re still learning. I won’t punish you if you need a reminder, but only on the day you learn a new trick. After that you have to remember all on your own. Why don’t you give me a little bark to show me you understand?” Another tear fell from Rogue’s face into the water. Her attempt to bark was more of a cough, but the fact that she attempted to fulfill the order seemed to be enough to spare her from punishment. “Good Little Bitch,” he cooed. “Let’s give you a reward.” He kept his hand on her back to keep her in place as he moved the hand that had been on her ass lower, manipulating the knotted rope so it rubbed roughly against her clit and teased her opening. He played with her, the entire time saying things softly like, “A good Little Bitch does what Master tells her,” and “a bad Little Bitch gets punished, but a good Little Bitch gets rewarded, so you’re gonna be a Good Little Bitch to make Master happy.”

Rogue’s body shuddered as the sensation of the knots being rubbed just the right way against her sensitive parts started to feel very good. Her breathing started coming in gasps, and this time not from fear as her edge moved closer and closer. Her legs and arms were shaking, and without her notice or approval her hips started twitching into the action. An orgasm washed over her twitching muscles, her back arching the little it could as she let out a soft moan. The man who called himself her Master didn’t stop teasing her when her orgasm started, he drew it out as long as he could, stopping only when her body stilled and breathing calmed. He gave a patronizing pat on the head and moved away, tying the rope attached to her collar to a metal loop set into the ground. With his keys jangling he unlocked one of the other doors in the basement and disappeared into a dark room returning with a chair. He relocked the door and returned to her, settling the chair in front of her before he sat down. Rogue’s face flushed in humiliation as she recovered from the sensory overload of her orgasm and once more remembered her situation. “Let’s talk about rules,” he said, hooking a finger at her, motioning for her crawl closer to him.

Rogue shuddered in disgust but did as he asked, crawling awkwardly over until she was on her hands and knees right beside him. He stroked her hair absent-mindedly as he started going over the rules. 

“1. Obviously the most important: be good and be rewarded, be bad and be punished.

  1. Bark when I give you an order to show you understand.
  2. Whine to show me you want something.
  3. You should never stand on two legs; you will always move on all fours.
  4. You will eat or drink only from your bowls.
  5. You will not attempt to talk, no attempts at human communication.
  6. You are my property, mine to use however I want. Whatever rights you might think you are entitled to; you do not possess.” When he gave the last rule, he stopped stroking her hair to grip it tightly, pushing her head up to meet his eyes. “Is that understood?” Rogue barked. She needed to figure out how to find a way to break out of here quickly. “Good Little Bitch,” he said softly, a cruel edge to his tone. “Why don’t you prove your obedience to me,” he pushed her head into his lap, pressing her against his latex covered dick. “Since I’ve been such a kind Master making you feel so good, why don’t you do what good little bitches do and make me feel good. Bark to show me you understand.” Rogue wanted to refuse, to threaten or even beg. Anything to avoid this. Her eyes wide, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. His hand in her hair tightened painfully. “So you’re going to be a bad Little Bitch? That means punishment, you understand?” Rogue steeled her resolve, whatever pain he could inflict, it would be worth it. She barked, feeling the smallest thrill that she actually managed a rebellion and hadn’t given in to him. That would be short lived.



The Master kept his hand fisted tightly in her hair, she couldn’t move her head, and with the rope she couldn’t make any successful attempts to move away. He took his mostly soft dick and pressed the tip just inside her mouth. _Do it_ , Rogue thought, _because I will never pleasure you myself_. Seconds ticked by and he didn’t move or allow her to. Rogue was starting to feel confused; she had figured her punishment was going to be another hit or a forceful throat-fucking but what was this? He took the hand he had used to set his dick in her mouth and rested it gently on her face, just above her nose. Rogue had no idea what was going to happen, but she was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that was confirmed in full seconds later.

That latex covering over his dick had a small hole that lined up perfectly with his opening, it was small enough that he was still protected from Rogue’s ability, but not to small to completely seal off his opening. The other covering must have had the same thing, which allowed for him to cum in her. This time, it was piss that came through the hole, straight into her mouth. Rogue tried to move away, but with the ropes around her body and his hand in her hair she couldn’t get away. With the gag keeping her mouth open she couldn’t spit, meaning the piss sat in her mouth, forcing her to taste it. Before her mouth could fill and the piss drip out, his hand above her nose closed around her nostrils, forcing her to swallow the mouthful of piss while he continued emptying his bladder, forcing her to swallow when needed until his bladder had completely emptied inside her. Rogue felt sick, her body shaking as she started gagging as soon as he pulled out of her mouth. He slapped her across her cheek. “That is not how a good little bitch thanks her master for giving her something to drink. Why don’t you give a little yip to show your appreciation?” he suggested, still with a tight grip on her hair. She yipped. As much as she hated playing his game, she had been shown several times now the alternative was worse. “Good Little Bitch,” he cooed. “Are you hungry?” Rogue barked in affirmative, she tried harder to make this sound like an actual bark, dreading any further corrections.

The Master loosened his grip on her hair and brushed out the knot gently. “Good Little Bitch. But if you want to eat you have to swallow your master’s cum first. Why don’t you show me how well you’re going to behave now?” With tears in her eyes, Rogue leaned closer to him, putting her mouth on his dick. It had gotten slightly hard, but still had a ways to go for a full erection. Rogue had no idea what she was doing as she sloppily licked and suck. He gave small corrections throughout her attempt and after a short while she was gagging around his full erection as he encouraged her take him deeper and deeper, pulling her head closer and closer. Rogue was struggling to figure out how to breathe and relax her muscles to make it easier on her. He could feel himself coming close to release, he grabbed her and pulled her all the way down him, burying her face against his hips as he held her in place. Her spasming muscles as she gagged and choked helped push him to his end. He came, buried deep down her throat and didn’t release her until he was done.

With his grip on her gone, Rogue nearly fell backwards, gasping as she caught her breath, chest heaving. He stood up and returned to the carboard box, pulling out a second ceramic bowl and a tuber ware of leftovers from dinner of a few nights ago. He dumped the table scraps into the dog bowl and set it down in front of Rogue. She gave a scratchy yip as thanks and bent down. She tried to eat, but it was impossible with the gag, she had figured out how to scoop up water with her tongue and awkwardly swallow with her mouth still open, but this wasn’t possible with food. She looked up and whined. He considered her for a long minute before deciding that she wasn’t going to give him trouble. He removed her gag and allowed her to eat. When she was finished he brought her back to the crate and locked her in before leaving her alone for the night. There would be more training tomorrow, but he felt this was a promising start.


	3. Training

Rogue wasn’t sure how long she was locked in the kennel, long enough for her bladder to grow uncomfortably full. She felt exhausted, but every time she started to drift off, she bumped into the side of kennel or shifted the knotted rope and was jerked awake. She was terrified of what the man would do to her when he next came down, but she was also terrified of never getting out of that kennel. She spoke, barely even a whisper, just to prove to herself she could still. That she was still Rogue, still an X-Men and any day now she would be rescued. This nightmare would be over. So she whispered just about any thought that crossed her mind, and finally she was able to drift off to sleep.

Rogue slept for just under twenty minutes before a high-powered hose with icy water was turned on her. Rogue woke with a scream, which made the water shoot down her throat and up her nose. Rogue coughed and spat out mouthfuls of water as he turned the hose off, dragging the dripping hose with him as he came to stand just in front of her. “Some little bitch has been naughty,” he chastised her, “Now I’ve got to punish you”. Rogue felt chilled to her very core as he waggled the hose at her. “Do you know what you did?” She shook her head, eyes wide, too stunned and terrified to answer. The man made a disappointed hum as he stared down at her through the screens over his eyes.

He struck the hose against the kennel top, the awful clanging noise and vibrations made Rogue flinch, the motion made one of the awful knots jam into her entrance, it stuck in place to her horrified realization, the sudden shock and fear caused her bladder to leak a few drops. The pain in her abdomen was overwhelming, she hadn’t peed since she’d been kidnapped. She pressed her thighs tightly together, forcing the stuck knot even deeper. “Rule number 6, You will not attempt to talk, no attempts at human communication. I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere; you can’t do anything without me knowing about it. And I am always watching, always.” He lashed at the kennel, inches from her face with the metal head of the hose again. Rogue yelped and her control failed, her bladder emptying down her tightly closed thighs, soaking the knotted rope and pooling under her hands and legs in the slightly indented plastic insert that functioned as a bottom of the kennel. Tears fell down her face as she felt humiliation and fear tear through her, the kennel was too small for her to escape the large puddle of her piss, her skin starting to itch where it was soaked. “What a disgusting bitch,” the man said, “Looks like I’m going to have to house break you as well.” He sighed as if she were putting him out and turned away from her, dropping the hose. He walked away, back up the stairs and out of the basement, turning the lights off as he went, leaving her alone in the dark, squished in the small kennel covered in her own urine.

He left her there for several hours. He still needed to punish her, but he couldn’t disregard the surprising opportunity he’d been dealt. He’d let her sit there for a while before he hosed her down and got on with her deserved punishment for breaking on of his rules. He planned on making sure that bitch never spoke another word again. No matter how long it took, she was going to learn her place.

Rogue waited for him to return. She couldn’t believe he’d just forget about her down there, but time ticked away slow and unending. Until, finally, she heard the creak of the basement door opening, the thud of his shoes against the stairs as he came down and flicked on the light. Rogue’s skin was itchy and irritated, and she felt relieved when he opened the padlock on her kennel and pulled her out by the leash, keeping as much distance between the two of them as he could manage. The man dragged her to far corner on the other side of the basement, a drain was set into an area of the floor with a slight slope to it, a thick iron pole stuck out from the cement floor and he tied her leash to it. He disappeared into that other room again, this time returning with strips of leather with a smooth, plush lining, a small bag, and a knife. Turning the hose on high, he blasted her with the icy water until she was thoroughly rinsed. He switched the hose off and opened the bag, pulling out some kind of bottle with a pump dispenser, she couldn’t make out the writing on it, but she hoped it was soap and not that cream he used on her in the shower again. When he set down the bottle, she could see the illustration of a golden retriever on the label. Of course it was dog shampoo.

Rogue heard him pump a few squirts of the bottle into his hand and approach her. His hands felt warm on her frozen skin as he lathered what definitely felt like soap into her, starting with messaging it into her hair. Rogue kept her eyes closed shut as the soap mixed with water and started to drip down her face. After her hair, he moved to her shoulders and neck, lathering every inch of her skin as he slowly moved down. He scrubbed her back and ass, giving her a rough pinch, before moving to her thighs and down her legs, taking her to rub the soap into her feet and between her toes. Then he pushed her onto her back, still tied into the same position, and started on her stomach, rubbing her stomach in wide circles. He moved on to her chest, roughly messaging the soap into her, giving her nipples rough tweaks as he squished and pulled on her breasts. Rogue gasped in surprised pain, trying to keep as quiet as she could, too afraid of whatever punishment was coming to risk even the smallest move or sound.

When he moved down to her pussy, she couldn’t help the frightened whimper. He rubbed the soap into her slit and, after coating his fingers in more of the soap, he thrust two fingers inside her, lathering inside of her as far as he could reach. Rogue winced as he pushed as far as he could, the knuckles of his other fingers pounding at her opening as he quickened the thrusts of his fingers, making her opening burn. He kept at it until she was in tears, biting hard on her bottom to keep herself from begging him to stop or screaming. Finally he pulled his fingers out of her, and Rogue couldn’t help the relieved deep exhalation of air she’d been holding in her lungs. And for a moment she was relieved, right up until he coated three of his fingers in soap and pressed them against her asshole. Rogue squeaked as he pushed inside her, biting hard on her lip and tasting blood as he gave her an even rougher version of what he’d done to her pussy. Rogue was openly sobbing by the time he finished and shoved his fingers through her gag. She couldn’t keep her eyes shut anymore and they flew open, needing the confirmation of what her mind couldn’t believe. She could taste the bitter bite of the soap as well as her fluids from where his fingers had been. She coughed and gagged, unable to move her head away, as soapy water dripped into her eyes and he rubbed his fingers against her tongue to clean himself off. Her eyes were burning as she forced them shut, tearing up as much from pain and fear as she writhed under him, limbs pulling tightly against the ropes.

With a dark chuckle, he picked the hose back up, turning it back on high to rinse the soap off her. After her body, he gave a quick one over in her mouth, she coughed the water back up, it bubbled from her lips and spilled down her face. He took the knife and cut away the knotted rope, yanking it from where it had gotten stuck. He brought the hose down her body, quickly forcing it into her pussy, the cold water blasting her inner walls as he forced the hose deeper and deeper. With its thick nozzle and thinner body, the hose prevented water from leaking back out, forcing all the water to shoot through her, slowly making her stomach swell as her uterus was filled. He kept it there until there was an obvious and painful bloat to her stomach before he reached into the bag again, pulling the hose out careful and quickly replacing it with a sturdy plug that kept the water in place.

“Guess where it’s going next,” he taunted. Rogue shook her head, whining in her best dog impression to try and satisfy him, praying he’d go easy on her. “No, no bitch, you’ve been naughty, first by speaking and then by pissing yourself. And naughty bitches get punished, for every misbehavior.” Rogue tried to move away, but with her still bound so tightly and laying on her back it was impossible for her to move. He jammed the hose into her asshole. Rogue screamed through her gag as the hose’s water shot deep into her, only going deeper as he pushed the hose further and further. It reached the bend of her colon and bent to go deeper. The man forced it even deeper, not stopping until the hose was taunt to where it attached the wall, roughly three feet of it inside of her. She could feel the hose, the thick nozzle and the water still spraying into her, making her stomach bloat even more. He finally turned the hose off, leaving it inside of her to lock the water inside of her colon. Rogue sobbed as she felt the awful cramping of having so much fluid locked into her belly, so much of the hose stuck inside her. Her muscles spasming as her body couldn’t figure out how to deal with the invader.

Again he was reaching into the bag, Rogue was making some kind of noise, even she wasn’t exactly sure what it was. Maybe some attempt of begging? He removed a handful of clamps, attaching them down her vulva, they were attached to ropes which he tied to her thighs, spreading her lips as far as the elastic flesh could stretch. He attached another two with little buckets hanging from them to her nipples. He gave them all a rough tug to make sure they were secure and tight. He pulled out a syringe with a very narrow tip just under 2 inches long. It was attached to a large cylinder filled with water. He knelt down between her legs. He carefully slid its lubricated tube against a tiny opening beneath her clit. Rogue couldn’t even understand what was being done to her until he forced the very tip of the syringe into her urethra. Rogue let loose a scream as he pushed it agonizingly slow through the short passage and with another forceful push through the opening of her bladder. He emptied the contents slowly directly into her bladder, after one cup she was feeling a need to pee again, after two it was worse than it had been before she wet herself, after the final cup was inside of her, the cramping was worse than ever and Rogue was trying to force the tube of her, feeling a greater need to pee than she ever had in her life, the pain of the water forced through her other openings became a vague thought in her mind as she was overwhelmed by the pressure from her bladder. He detached the body of the syringe from the tube inside of her and clamped what still stuck out shut to keep it trapped inside of her.

Rogue was sobbing hysterically, even without the gag she wasn’t capable of anything more than nonsense. The man laughed as he looked at her, seeing her incredibly bloated stomach and her pain. He put a hand low on her stomach and pushed. Rogue screamed again as the pressure was increased. He kept at it for a few seconds before removing his hand. He attached another clamp with a little bucket to her clit and carefully turned her over, so she was on her hands and knees again, the buckets hanging down, stretching her nipples and clit. And she thought the original clamps with their chains were bad. The man pulled out a water bottle, filling the buckets slowly, drop by drop, letting their weight increase just a bit at a time until they were full. The man stood, getting ready to leave the room again, but before he did he landed a strong slap on her ass, making her body lurch and the buckets on the clamp swayed wildly, she could feel the water inside of her slosh. Rogue choked as the pain of so many awful things washed over her. She wanted to collapse but her bindings kept her upright, so she tried to stay as still as possible to try and lessen her pain and discomfort as she was left alone in the room, the man shutting off the light and locking the door. She was terrified, he’d left her in the kennel for hours, what if he did the same this time? She didn’t think she could survive it.

Every time the man did something new to her, Rogue thought it wasn’t possible for her to experience something worse, and yet he proved her wrong each time. When basement door finally creaked open and his boots sounded on the steps, Rogue was praying this was the end of it. That he’d take the damn plugs out of her and let her sleep. She just needed the day to be over. If it even was day, there weren’t any windows, and she was unsure how much time exactly had passed since she woke up tied up in that shower. Even before that was blurry, had she been kidnapped that day or days before? The man came to stand behind her, he gave her ass another hard slap to send the little water buckets swaying to her to agony again. As her nipples’ torture overtook the pain in her stomach, he ripped the plug from her pussy, she pushed as hard as she could, trying to get the water out of her as fast as possible.

He wanted patiently for her pussy for stop leaking before he took hold of the hose. Pulling it out was far worse than him pushing it in, she could feel the thick nozzle like a heavy knot that resisted exiting her body. Progress was slow, the nozzle moving barely an inch back at a time, she was pushing as hard as she could, her muscles twitching from overexertion. Every muscle in her body was screaming from the physical stress she’d been put through. Finally her body was freed from the hose and water that it had trapped inside of her. She actually felt relief when she felt she his fingers just under her clit again. He just kept his hand there for a moment, teasing her with the promise of release.

“This is what happens when bitches make a mess where they aren’t supposed to. House breaking is important, do you understand that now?” he said at her ear. Rogue almost nodded, before she caught herself and barked as best as she could through the gag. He yanked the plug slightly from her urethra, letting it out just a slightest amount. Rogue whimpered in desperation. Trying to wordlessly beg him. He pet her head comfortingly. “I have to be sure you’re going to behave now,” he explained. “How about a little test?” He came to stand in front of her, slipping out her gag. He gestured to his dick, “Come on little bitch,” he cooed. “Be a good bitch.” Rogue leaned closer to him, body still trembling, begging for collapse. She hesitantly stuck out her tongue to lick his tip, trying not to recoil from her disgust. She licked down his length, her horror throbbing through her in time with his pulse under her tongue. Rogue swirled her tongue around his tip and carefully started to take him into her mouth, keeping her sore jaw open as much as she could, not wanting him to think she was trying to bite him and punish her even worse. She sucked and licked at him as she did her best to take him deeper, trying to remember everything he told her to do the first time he made her suck him off.

Relaxing her jaws as much as she could, she breathed carefully through her nose and swallowed to take him deeper without gagging. She went down as far as she could, he was only partially hard when she felt something. The first errant trickles before the stream of urine picked up, going straight down her throat. Rogue flinched slightly but did everything to keep herself from physically moving away from him. She just took it, too afraid to try to go against him. “Did I tell you to stop?” he asked quietly. Rogue, while he was still pissing down her throat, continued what she was doing before, waiting until he finished. When he had finished emptying his bladder, while she was still prevented from being able to, he pulled out of her throat and reminded her not to forget his balls. Rogue gave a final suck to tip, cringing at the acidic taste of piss and moved back down his shaft to lick, nuzzle and suck on his balls. Moments later he grabbed her hair and forced himself back into her mouth, cumming in her mouth and down her throat as he gave a few final thrusts. She licked him clean. He pet her head, even gave a small scratch behind her ear.

“Good bitch. Almost done now.” He pulled out the final plug and let her relieve herself, the water flowing down the drain. He gave her a final rinse off with the hose and cut off her bindings, now confident he had broken her. He locked a new leather collar with a dog tag shaped like an X in a circle. She felt hopeless homesickness at the mockery of the x-men emblem. He used the leash still attached to the pole next to the drain and clipped it to her collar, finally letting her lay down and sleep for the first time since she’d been locked in the basement. Rogue was asleep on the cold wet concrete before the man had even reached the stairs. He let her sleep for over ten hours before she woke up with a need to relieve herself, he led her on her hands and knees to the bathroom attached to her prison, allowing her to relieve herself and clean herself up. He put down a flimsy dog bed that barely cushioned the concrete floor and let her kneel on it while he fucked her before he let her sleep for another long stretch. When she had recovered enough, she began a mindless cycle of eating whatever he put in her bowl, licking water from her water bowl, swallowing his piss or cum when he wanted her to, taking it when he fucked her however he wanted. She did whatever he asked without hesitation, spoke only with whimpers, barks and whines. She was well-trained and obedient. Rogue was a good bitch.

**-Epilogue-**

Over three months had passed when the door to the basement opened that day. Rogue was naked save for her collar, lying on the thin dog bed she had to curl into a tight ball to fit in. She had been sleeping, whenever the man left her alone she slept. She’d been so tired for so long. No amount of sleep seemed to break her out of the heavy fog she was lost in. He came to stand in front of her, a gloved hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Rogue waited for an order, or for him to just fuck her and get it over with so she could go back to sleep. The fog left her so blurry it was minutes before she realized he was shaking her shoulder, minutes before she realized he was calling her Marie. Rogue looked up, blinking as she stared up at Wolverine, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Logan was here. There were small splotches of blood across the left side of his face, drying blood on his right knuckles. She just stared up at him. “Marie, it’s all ok now, I’ll be right back,” he promised as he ran back upstairs. He was back less than a minute later with a brown leather trench coat that smelled comfortingly of cigarette smoke and soap. Logan pulled her up to her feet, Rogue felt an awful rush of anxiety standing on two legs, sure she was going to be punished. She kept her lips firmly shut, refusing to say anything no matter what Logan said to her, she wasn’t sure this was trick, and she didn’t want to be punished.

Logan led her out of the house and into the back seat of a car. Logan sat in the front and started the drive back to the school. Someone locked Rogue’s seatbelt in place and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as he stroked her back and whispered things she couldn’t understand through the fog. They seemed comforting though. She fell asleep in his arms. When she opened her eyes she saw Gambit staring at her, eyes pained and worried. The fog seemed a little lighter as she reached out to grip his shirt, crying as she whispered her first word in months. “Remy.” She just kept repeating his name softly, holding onto him as tightly as she could, ignoring how it hurt her fingers. “I’ve got ya Marie,” he promised. As she sobbed into his chest she hoped this was real, not just a dream. Hoped this time it wasn’t just another dream.


End file.
